villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 18
Android 18 is an antagonist-turned-one of the main characters in Dragon Ball, serving as one of the two secondary antagonists in the Android Saga and an anti-hero in the Imperfect Cell Saga of Dragon Ball Z. She is an android created by Dr. Gero. She has blonde hair and a stoic attitude. Unlike Androids 19 and 16, 18 and her twin brother Android 17 were originally humans turned into androids by Dr. Gero. It was later revealed by her creator Akira Toriyama that her true name is Lazuli. She was voiced by Miki Ito in the Japanese version of the anime, and Meredith McCoy in the English dubbed version. In the English dubbed version of Dragon Ball Z Kai, she was voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. History Dr. Gero awakened Androids 17 and 18 to fight the Z Fighters. However, they did not like being controlled. After 17 killed Dr. Gero, 18 awakened Android 16, and they left in search of Goku. Vegeta followed them and challenged 18 to a battle. At first he appeared to be winning. She led him into a city where several people were killed, before returning to the mountain road where the other Z Fighters and androids were. 18 revealed she was toying with Vegeta, and broke his arm. Trunks entered the battle, but 18 broke his sword. Unlike their future counterparts, the androids were not interested in killing anyone except Goku, so they left. Before they did, 18 kissed Krillin, which made him fall in love with her. When the androids stole a food truck and drove it to Goku's house, 18 thought that driving was a waste of time when flying there would be quicker. When they arrived at Kame House, Piccolo fought 17 until Cell showed up to absorb the androids. After absorbing 17, Cell tried to absorb 18, who threatened to self destruct. When Tien attacked Cell, 18 was able to escape with 16. After Goku got Tien and Piccolo to safety, Cell searched for 18 until Vegeta appeared and fought him, but made a deal with him so Cell could absorb 18. Krillin was assigned to use a remote to destroy 18, but was unable to do it, as he was in love with her. He crushed the remote. 18, 16, and Krillin fought Cell, but only Trunks was able to damage him. In the end, Cell opened his tail up and absorbed 18, transforming into his perfect form. During the Cell Games Saga, Cell received a devastating injury from Gohan, and threw up Android 18, reverting back to his second form. Afterward, it was revealed that Krillin was in love with 18. She was no longer evil by now. Seven years later, Krillin was married to 18 and had a daughter named Marron. 18 entered the World Martial Arts tournament, and in the finals, made a deal with Hercule: She let him win, and he give her twice the prize money. After going to Kami's Lookout with several of the other Z Fighters' friends and family, 18 was turned into chocolate by Super Buu, along with most of the others, and eaten. She was wished back with the Dragon Balls near the end of the final battle. In Dragon Ball GT, she helped Goku defeat Super 17. Villainous acts While 18 can easily be considered one of the less evil villains on Dragon Ball history, she has couple of despicable acts that cements her as an amoral individual: *During her fight with Vegeta, she decides to change stage and brought Vegeta to a city full of people and started to fight upon vehicles in the middle of a highway, this not only risks the life of tons of innocent people but also got some killed and while Vegeta is the one actively killing people trying to kill her, she showed as much concern for the people's lives as Vegeta did and never cared for their deaths, even laughing at Vegeta while many people were terrified and scared. Plus, neither she or Vegeta wished back those people, even after becoming good (the other warriors z weren't aware of this part of the fight due to not being there at the moment, so they never wished back those people cause they didn't found out about their deaths) so that people remains dead. This is by far the most villainous and hateable thing 18 does in the whole series. *She did stole clothes from a store, as well a van from two casual men who were transporting boxes. *When chased by police, 18 attacked and destroyed the cop's cars, luckily, they managed to jump and made it alive but 18 didn't care about their lives. *Of the three androids, 18 was the more amoral and driver of destruction, being the first to commit acts of violence and destruction when angry. *She took a sadist pleasure in breaking Vegeta's bones and humiliating him, though this doesn't really counts as a bad thing considering Vegeta was even worse individual than her. She also attacked the rest of the Z-Fighters along with 17. *She berated Krillin instead of thanking him for protecting her from Cell nor removing the bombs from her chest. *Finally, even after redeeming herself, she holds the less moral and care for others lives (along with Vegeta), aside from Krillin and her daughter Maron, 18 hardly shows care for others suffering and security, even threatening to kill Mr. Satan if he won't pay her the money he promised for letting him win the martial arts tournament. She can also be very rude to Krillin sometimes such as mocking him for his lack of confidence. Gallery Android 18 (0).png 7986143561 4a2c9ab062 b.jpg Android_18_(214).png android 18 by saodvd-dbjqyqy.png Trivia *When 18 defeats Vegeta, she becomes the first character to defeat a Super Saiyan, unless one includes Android 19 in his fight against Goku, whose outcome was decided because of a heart disease Goku had. *17 and 18 were kidnapped by Gero and made into androids to serve his vendetta against Goku; it is very possible that it was this crime against them that made them hate Gero enough to kill him the first chance they got. *In Dragon Ball Forever's poll of the top 20 best characters, 18 was voted number 10 by Japanese fans. This makes her the highest voted female on the list by a wide margin. *In the Game Boy Advance game Supersonic Warriors, Android 18 is hinted to dislike driving solely because of Android 17's insistence in driving around aimlessly without anything better to do. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi says Android 18 is the eldest out of her and her twin brother, Android 17. She also expresses jealousy over the fact that 18 doesn't age. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when defeated by Android 13, Android 13 tells her "...respect your elders, Boy!" despite her being a female, due to her and Android 17 sharing the same special interaction quote. Navigation Category:Anarchist Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Thugs Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Amoral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Revived Category:Scapegoat Category:Immortals Category:Perverts Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Thief Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:Opportunists Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Rogues Category:Greedy